1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a door opening prevention device for a refrigerator, which prevents a door from being inadvertently opened when the other adjacent door is opened or closed in the refrigerator in which a single storage chamber is opened and closed by the two doors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a related art refrigerator. Referring to these figures, a refrigerator main body 1 is provided with a refrigerating chamber 3 and a freezing chamber 5 into which the interior of the refrigerator main body 1 is divided. The refrigerating chamber 3 and the freezing chamber 5 are selectively opened and closed by refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 and a freezing chamber door 9, respectively.
The refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8, which are rotatably installed on both ends of the refrigerator main body 1 through hinges, respectively. The distal ends of the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 facing each other are rotatable toward the front of the refrigerator main body 1. Reference numeral 7a and 8a designate door handles for opening and closing the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8, respectively.
The refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 are provided with gaskets Ga, Gb, Gc, and Gd for preventing cold air from leaking out between the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 and the front surface of the refrigerator main body 1 corresponding to edges of the refrigerating chamber 3 and between the free ends of the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 facing each other.
The side gaskets Ga and Gc are provided on side surfaces corresponding to the free ends of the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 facing each other, and the rear gaskets Gb and Gd extend from upper and lower ends of the side gaskets Ga and Gc and are provided on edges of rear surfaces on the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8. The rear gaskets Gb and Gd are provided on the edges of the rear surfaces on the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 such that they can be brought into close contact with the front surface of the refrigerator main body 1.
Reference numerals 9a, 11, and 13 designate a door handle, a shelf on which stored goods are seated, and an accommodation box, respectively.
However, the related art refrigerator so configured has the following problems.
In order to open only a part of the refrigerating chamber 3, only one of the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 should be opened. However, in a state where the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 close the refrigerating chamber 3, the side gaskets Ga and Gc are in close contact with each other, particularly, by means of a magnetic force of magnets.
Thus, when any one of both the doors is opened in a state where the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 are closed, the other door may also be opened simultaneously by means of the side gaskets Ga and Gc that are brought into close contact with each other by the magnetic force.
In addition, when any one of the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 has been opened and then closed, the door causes outside air to be pushed into the refrigerating chamber 3, and consequently, the other closed door may be opened.
Therefore, users should always pay attention to the open and closed state of the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8. If the refrigerating chamber doors 7 and 8 remain carelessly in an open state, the cold air leaks out and the degree of freshness of goods stored in the refrigerating chamber 3 is deteriorated.